La Kirkissée : Les chatons dans l'espace
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Épisode 3. Les sirènes. OS. Et si l'équipage de l'Enterprise n'était composé que de chats ? Les deux félins les plus malins d'un professeur de physique excentrique ont subi des séquelles à force d'avoir été obligés à regarder Star Trek sur les genoux de leur nouveau propriétaire. Fans malgré eux, ils ont décidé de produire une bien meilleure version, selon leurs critères.


_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà dans ce fandom avec une parodie née d'un défi d'écriture dont le thème était "Poisson" et le second imposé l'humour.  
_

_Elle est lisible sans rien connaître de The Big Bang Theory qui ne sert ici que de caution déjantée pour "expliquer" pourquoi l'équipage se retrouve soudain "en chats". Imaginez simplement que les deux chats d'un fan de TOS ont décidé de produire leur propre version, en l'adaptant.  
_

_Merci à Christine pour ses encouragements renouvelés. Mes deux betas sur cet OS m'ont déjà fait savoir en privé et en détail qu'elles avaient apprécié._

_._

* * *

**LES CHATONS DANS L'ESPACE**

par OldGirl-Nora Arlani

Une fanfiction Star Trek TOS / The Big Bang Theory

Remerciements pour la prélecture : Alienigena et Seraphina Capella

.

_Mon nom ne vous dira probablement rien : je m'appelle Robert Oppenheimer. Et j'ai une nouvelle qui va faire l'effet d'une bombe… _

_Oui, j'ai un peu le sens de l'humour et il en faut quand on vit, à peu près contre son gré, chez un humain sociopathe et dépressif du genre de Shell Down Cupper. A force d'être obligé de regarder les programmes ineptes qu'il s'amuse à filmer sur sa seconde petite télévision, j'ai commencé à me dire que je pourrais faire certainement moins consternant que « Amusons-nous avec les drapeaux »... Avec mon pote Zazzles, qui n'en peut plus d'être secoué et exhibé au moindre visiteur, nous avons décidé de créer notre propre émission de réseau télépathique félin que nous diffusons pendant la sieste : __**Les chatons dans l'espace.**_

_Je vous fais le pitch. Loin dans le futur, les chats sont devenus évidemment l'espèce dominante du Quadrant Alpha et ont évolué jusqu'au point de se lancer dans la conquête de l'Espace Liquide. Nous suivrons les pérégrinations du vaisseau Entrecrise. Sa mission : rechercher de nouveaux territoires de conquête et exploiter de nouvelles civilisations, pour aller – au mépris du danger – où aucun chat n'était jamais allé… __[insérer un long miaulement modulé]._[1]

.

* * *

**Épisode pilote : Live long and pawsper**

.

Brisant la quiétude absolue des quartiers privés où reposait le capitaine Quirk, la stridulation presque interrogatrice de l'intercom le tira brusquement de sa légitime sieste postprandiale. Après quelques étirements, il poussa un long soupir résigné. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sur ses iris gris, il tenta d'accommoder sur le décor spartiate qui l'entourait. Près de lui, les trois appétissantes petites formes rondes restées en boule dans le panier ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, se contentant de respirer amplement en se resserrant les unes près des autres. Les douces Bidules (ou peut-être les doux ? – le Dr McToy n'était pas vraiment formel quant au sexe de ces câlines et confortables petites créatures) ronronnèrent instinctivement quand il sauta à bas de sa couche – non sans leur avoir lancé une dernière œillade lascive qui leur échappa, faute d'être pourvues d'yeux [2]. Mais un capitaine ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'être très regardant en matière de compagnons de sommeil, puisque tout l'équipage lui était interdit par les régulations contre l'abus de harcèlement et de position dominante.

Tirant sur son uniforme jaune pour éliminer les faux-plis, il prit le temps de se passer un coup de brosse pour discipliner son pelage de Somali au saut du lit, puis étouffa un large bâillement très peu protocolaire pour aller activer l'intercom de son bureau.

— Oui, commandeur ?

A l'autre bout, son second s'embarquait déjà dans des précautions oratoires ultra précieuses, laissant un peu entendre que son supérieur était toujours grognon au réveil – ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Un modèle d'aménité et de bonne humeur. Toutefois imaginez qu'on vous tire du lit à une heure indécente, vous aussi vous pourriez vous montrer modérément enthousiaste sur le coup de midi. Ce n'est tout de même pas le plus grand secret de l'univers qu'un chat dorme en pleine journée après une veillée copieuse...

— Je suis réveillé, M. Spot. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Les détecteurs de moyenne portée ont repéré une navette de classe Rocher, à la dérive juste en bordure du système que nous traversions, capitaine. Leurs moteurs sont à l'arrêt, personne ne répond à nos appels, pourtant il y a des signes vitaux faibles… Je sais que notre mission prioritaire est d'apporter au plus vite le nouvel allergène aux colons subissant les attaques incessantes des Romulions en bordure de la Zone Pleutre mais…

— Ok, j'ai compris, j'arrive tout de suite. Quirk, terminé.

.

A présent parfaitement alerte, l'œil brillant et les moustaches tendues par l'expectative, le capitaine trottina impatiemment le long des couloirs gris et rouges avant de débarquer sur la passerelle où on ne l'attendait pas si tôt.

— Capitaine sur la passerelle ! avertit M. Fugu, leur navigateur.

A côté de lui, l'enseigne Sharkov [3] pris sur le vif, arrêta de jouer frénétiquement avec tous les boutons de la console. Il se gagna un regard compatissant de son coéquipier himalayen au pelage crème, quand il se retint de régurgiter une boule de poils, comme cela lui arrivait souvent sous le coup de l'admiration en apercevant la majestueuse crinière ambrée de leur capitaine.

Le Somali roux, conscient et satisfait de son aura dominatrice, passa sans rien dire en roulant des épaules vers son officier scientifique. Ce dernier était hiératiquement perché en hauteur, et semblait l'attendre patiemment absorbé dans la contemplation de ses coussinets noirs, en se chauffant sur le clavier de son analyseur… Sanglé dans une tunique bleue ajustée et molletonnée, le commandeur Spot avait toujours froid car il était le fruit d'un croisement unique entre l'Abyssin dont il avait les traits fins et les grandes oreilles très pointues, et le Bombay dont il avait le ras pelage noir.

— M. Spot, rapport de situation ? demanda le capitaine.

— Inchangée, capitaine, répondit le Vulgus Abyssinus en lui coulant un regard en biais qui aurait été une provocation chez n'importe qui d'autre.

James Tiger Quirk ne s'en formalisa pas. En tant que capitaine, il n'était pas peu fier d'être parvenu à l'enrôler dans son équipage. C'était de loin le meilleur _catastrophysicien _de tout Catfleet et peut-être même au-delà... Dans ce milieu si hostile qu'était la grande noirceur de l'Espace Aquatique, où le soleil manquait cruellement pour fixer sa vitamine D [4], le capitaine se félicitait chaque jour de pouvoir compter sur sa loyauté sans faille pour éviter les catastrophes énoncées deux chiffres après la virgule...

— Enseigne Sharkov, ordonna-t-il d'un ton assuré, approchez-vous à distance de téléportation et mettez en panne...

— Capitaine, l'interrompit alors le feulement doux de panthère du lieutenant Mewhura [5], je perçois un signal faible : on tente de nous contacter.

— Très bien, passez-le sur écran !

Au départ, le signal audio s'avéra brouillé par le crachotement de parasites, le traducteur universel peinant à faire son œuvre en émettant les longs mugissements plaintifs de lions de mer. Puis à mesure que la transmission vidéo gagnait en netteté, l'équipage de pont, médusé, considéra la passagère qui leur faisait face.

_— … __secours… dez-nous… fêlés du bocal… ous plaît… perdues… trop faibles… _chantonna-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse d'oiseau quand le traducteur commença à faire effet.

A première vue, avec sa généreuse toison capillaire d'un blanc-bleuté recouvrant tout son torse totalement glabre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à une esclave Zumaine. Elle tendait vers eux ses longs bras roses en un geste implorant, semblable à celui que les Zumains avaient toujours lorsqu'ils cherchaient le réconfort et les attentions de leurs divins maîtres. Avalant en hâte sa salive impatiente, le capitaine se sachant observé tenta de contrôler ses instincts ancestraux qui assimilaient cette jolie femelle à une proie extrêmement facile. Il sourit de toutes ses canines, d'un air qu'il voulut patelin et rassurant. _Elle était splendide, il n'avait que des Bidules dans son lit depuis des semaines : il était hors de question qu'elle s'échappe !_

— Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Quirk du vaisseau Entrecrise de la Félination des Papattes Unies, êtes-vous en danger immédiat ? Comment pouvons-nous vous porter assistance ?

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand sa navette fut secouée par un tremblement violent et un craquement de sinistre augure se fit entendre. Les yeux de la Zumaine s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur.

— Capitaine, intervint Spot en inclinant une oreille préoccupée, l'intégrité de leur coque n'est plus assurée. A ce rythme, elle va céder dans cinq minutes point quarante-huit. Je recommanderais bien une téléportation d'urgence mais nos senseurs relèvent un autre problème… L'atmosphère respirable pour les passagers du Rocher est beaucoup trop liquide pour nous…

— Vous voulez dire… que c'est de l'eau ? s'écria Sharkov horrifié, se ratatinant au fond de sa chaise de pilotage avec plus de recul qu'une seiche sur le point de jeter l'encre.

— Affirmatif... additionnée de chlorure de sodium. Si nous ne prenons pas les mesures de confinement adaptées à leur espèce, ces gens mourront de suffocation sitôt arrivés…

— De l'eau salée ? répéta pensivement le capitaine, les moustaches indécises, pendant qu'il spéculait sur l'impact que ce détail pourrait avoir sur ses projets immédiats de grand rituel du Kalinouh.

A la faveur d'une nouvelle secousse de sa navette, la passagère en détresse apporta le début d'une troublante confirmation involontaire lorsqu'elle se leva et que tous virent le reflet "truitique" de la longue jupe moulante argentée qu'elle portait... La communication visuelle hélas coupée les empêcha d'en apprécier davantage. Mais l'instinct prédateur très sûr de tous les félins présents sur la passerelle leur soufflait, en sardine, qu'ils pouvaient peut-être avoir sous les yeux le légendaire croisement d'une Zumaine et d'un Poisson...

— Fascinant ! venait de ronronner Spot d'ordinaire impassible, à côté de lui. D'après la base de données des espèces aliènes de Catfleet, il s'agirait d'une… sirène !

Le capitaine ne répondit pas qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un mythe de contes de bonnes chattes. S'empêchant de haleter la gueule ouverte – et de baver d'anticipation à l'idée d'une créature hybridant les trois espèces faibles les plus excitantes, pour un félidé aimant jouer avec la nourriture – le capitaine Quirk planta ses griffes dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil déjà bien lacéré par l'usage, pour tenter de se maîtriser. Puis réalisant que les poils de sa nuque se hérissaient d'instinct, il rentra ses griffes et se recoiffa d'un coup de patte humidifiée qu'il aurait voulu plus nonchalant. Les hybrides lui avaient toujours fait beaucoup d'effet.

Enviant à cette minute le contrôle émotionnel total de son premier officier, il distribua immédiatement ses ordres d'un ton assuré qu'il était loin d'éprouver mais donnait assez bien le change – prestance oblige :

— Alerte jaune ! Abaissez les boucliers. M. Scotch, installez un champ de confinement dans la salle de chargement 7 à côté de l'Infirmerie et parez à téléporter les passagers de la navette en verrouillant sur leurs biosignes immédiatement !

Il appuya sur l'intercom intégré à son fauteuil pour continuer :

— Dr McToy, nous transportons des blessés à bord qui arrivent en salle de chargement 7. Spot et moi nous vous y retrouvons avec une équipe de sécurité !

_— __Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Jim ? _protesta à distance le vieux chartreux joufflu et grisonnant. _Je suis en plein milieu des derniers tests de l'allergène à base de poil de souris et d'herbe-à-chats…_ _Ce n'est pas le moment de rater le dosage !_

— Désolé, Fishbones, mais c'est une urgence. Emportez votre combinaison !

_— __Ma quoi ?_

Le capitaine ne répondit pas et esquissa le sourire en coin qui lui valait parfois le surnom affectueux de « capitaine Smirk ».

— M. Fugu, vous avez la passerelle.

— A vos ordres, capitaine !

D'un coup d'œil, Quirk intima silencieusement à son second zélé de sauter hors de son carton pour le suivre, avant de s'engouffrer souplement dans l'ouverture du toboggan de Jefferies qui les conduirait aux ponts inférieurs.

.

Volant presque à pas rapides pour rejoindre les autres et constater tangiblement l'existence de ces êtres qui aiguisaient sa curiosité, le capitaine glissa soudain l'air de rien dans la conversation :

— Dites-moi Spot, ça vous dirait une partie de pelote ce soir, dans mes quartiers ? On se ferait une croquette sur la griffe avant…

— Et bien c'est-à-dire, capitaine, que ça aurait été volontiers mais j'ai d'autres plans pour ma soirée.

— J'ai des Shetland pure origine, lança-t-il, délibérément tentateur.

Le commandeur Spot déglutit en fixant droit la moquette devant son museau où il manqua d'emmêler ses griffes et de se ramasser.

— Je... j'en serais ravi mais je crains de devoir reporter...

— Mhh, vous aimez vous faire désirer… J'adore ça. Allez, pour vous, et pour vous seul, je veux bien sortir l'angora…

Spot s'arrêta soudain de trottiner, le regard bas et fuyant, terriblement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir encore une fois cette sempiternelle conversation avec un capitaine qui avait décidément une belle gueule mais une vraie mémoire de poisson rouge pour certaines questions qui entamaient vigoureusement sa pudeur de Vulgus Abyssinus Felis !

— C'est-à-dire, capitaine… que… euh… malgré mes efforts de bonne tenue sur la passerelle, je suis toujours en proie au… vous savez… le _Fon purr_ [6]… A cet égard, le lieutenant Mewhura a très serviablement promis de m'aider à réimperméabiliser mon poil après la fièvre, et même de me lécher derrière les oreilles… Si l'on veut bien considérer que j'ai déjà terriblement effrayé l'infirmière Chatwell par l'intensité de mes réactions la dernière fois, je souhaitais saisir ce qui sera peut-être ma dernière opportunité de...

Pas du tout vexé, le capitaine retroussa les babines en imitant l'expression de joie des Zumains et lui posa une papatte joueuse sur l'épaule, augmentant encore la crispation du commandeur.

— Oh mais ça fait soixante-dix jours ? gloussa-t-il d'abord. Navré, j'ai complètement zappé. L'intervalle est si long que j'ai perdu le compte… Pardonnez-moi, M. Spot. Je comprends que les rituels hygiéniques de votre espèce passent en priorité et d'autant plus qu'ils sont fort _rares_. Je vous pardonne. Derrière les oreilles, ce n'est jamais une zone facile en plus, et surtout avec les vôtres, j'imagine… chuchota-t-il tout bas pour montrer plus de compassion.

L'effet aurait été bien plus réussi s'il n'avait pas souri juste un peu trop, pile au même moment. Si par bonheur il y avait eu un pied de chaise ou un guéridon dans le couloir, le commandeur Spot se serait volontiers caché derrière pendant un an. La sexualité ascétique des Abyssins était un sujet dont ils n'aimaient nullement discuter.

.

Heureusement pour lui, comme ils arrivaient à destination, des miaulements furieux sortant de la salle de chargement toute proche le dispensèrent d'accroître encore la gigantesque nébuleuse de son embarras.

_— __Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette trouvaille ? Scotchy, vous avez encore forcé sur la bouteille de lait ? Faire monter des sirènes à bord ! Mais vous êtes pas un peu fêlé ? Regardez-moi dans quel état elles ont mis l'équipe de sécurité ! Ils sont complètement abrutis maintenant ! Hep, hep ! Enseigne, revenez à vous. Ah rien à faire ! Non ! Scotchy, attention !..._

La porte du hangar chuinta pour laisser passer les deux officiers de pont qui débarquèrent d'un bel ensemble curieux. Tous deux tombèrent sur une scène improbable où le Dr McToy gesticulait devant une grande masse liquide, maintenue par les parois invisibles d'un champ de force. Autour de lui, l'intégralité de l'équipe de sécurité s'était assise pour écouter les créatures chanter, le visage radieux et l'esprit ailleurs, insensible à toute injonction quelle qu'elle soit.

Spot recula prudemment tandis que son compagnon à la tunique jaune rabattait soudain les oreilles en arrière, en crachant de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, capitaine ? s'enquit aussitôt l'Abyssin. Docteur ! Le capitaine fait un malaise…

Le médecin de bord ignora leurs invitées et se précipita vers eux.

— Ah, malheur ! Il est contaminé lui aussi ! s'écria-t-il. Venez m'aider, on va le traîner loin du bocal invisible… Ah mais il est lourd, le bougre... Scotch, venez nous filer un coup de patte !

Hélas, l'ingénieur Scotch restait docilement assis, la queue bien rangée autour de ses pattes, les yeux plissés de contentement et tourné vers les trois sirènes qui chantaient et dansaient un ballet hypnotique, tout en faisant miroiter leurs écailles dans l'eau.

— Ah c'est parfait ! Comme d'habitude, c'est encore à moi de sauver la situation… Et par situation, je veux dire cet imbécile heureux ! Spot, allons, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie et bloquez-moi les accès à ce hangar !

Le Chartreux et l'Abyssin roulèrent sans cérémonie le corps du capitaine en le poussant du museau. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, le docteur sortit son détricoteur médical pour effectuer un rapide balayage au-dessus de son patient, plus ramolli qu'une carpette.

— C'est ce que je craignais, murmura-t-il. Bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut à l'infirmerie, attendez-moi un instant.

Il alla activer l'intercom le plus proche.

— Pristine, apportez-moi mortier, pilon, plus un hypo d'huile de foie de morue, du cartilage de requin et un peu de baume du tigre... Avec des cotons-tiges. Vite, c'est pour le capitaine !

Les deux chats regardèrent anxieusement la forme étalée de leur supérieur et ami dont les yeux étaient plus fous que s'il s'était fait un fix à l'olive… Le commandeur Spot s'éclaircit la gorge et modula prudemment :

— Docteur, puis-je m'enquérir de votre surprenante immunisation au chant des sirènes ?

— Allons Spot, épargnez-moi votre fausse modestie. Vous êtes bien trop brillant pour que j'y croie une seconde. Vous savez très bien pourquoi… j'ai presque quinze ans – ce qui relève de l'antiquité au milieu de cette portée de têtards à peine sortis de l'œuf – et je commence à devenir sourd… J'ai juste eu à couper mon sonotone… admit-il avec un brin d'amusement mêlé à son orgueilleuse amertume.

Portant l'anse d'un petit panier entre ses dents, l'infirmière Chatwell toujours charmante dans sa courte blouse bleue, déboula à toutes pattes au tournant du couloir, pour venir le déposer à leurs pieds.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que possible… Comment est-il ?

Par terre, le capitaine poussa un long soupir en regardant béatement les trois visages inquiets penchés sur le sien. Ses premiers mots suscitèrent hélas leur pleine et entière consternation :

— C'était magnifique !… C'est si beau et si touchant ce qu'elles chantent, on dirait qu'elles savent ce que j'ai toujours voulu… Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, attachez-moi, mais je veux écouter le chant des sirènes…

— Non Jim ! En tant que médecin, je ne peux pas cautionner cela. Leurs chants brouillent les ondes mentales, empêchent le sommeil, annihilent l'envie de manger… Vous allez tous dépérir si je vous écoute !

— Mais Fishbones… ! Pas tout le monde, juste moi !

— Ben voyons ! Vous allez à l'infirmerie et au trot ! beugla-t-il en pointant la direction d'une patte tatillonne. Pristine, accompagnez-moi à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que ça ne vous fera rien. Il faut tirer les autres de là au plus vite…

Boudeur, le capitaine s'étala davantage en plantant solidement ses griffes dans la moquette du couloir pour rester cramponné sur place.

— Jamais ! s'obstina-t-il.

— Oh, c'est pas vrai, il nous aura tout fait !… Spot, si c'est pas trop vous demander, pouvez-vous lui faire le coup du pinçon neural et l'emmener au lit médicalisé le plus proche ? Ensuite, vous filerez sur la passerelle nous trouver une planète avec une grande étendue d'eau, assez vaste pour y larguer nos mélodieuses et fatales invitées ?

Se considérant comme le seul officier de rang valide, le docteur McToy avait pris le commandement effectif et s'attendait à être obéi sans discussion. Il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte en leur faisant signe de se presser.

— Hum, vous n'avez pas peur que je sois affecté moi aussi, docteur ? demanda Spot en se pourléchant les babines avec circonspection au seuil de l'ouverture. Certes, pour le bien de tous, je pourrais me… hum... sacrifier et tenter de leur faire relâcher leur emprise sur l'équipage, grâce à une petite fusion mentale ?

Le vieux chartreux le bombarda d'une prunelle furieuse, le dos déjà arqué et la crête susceptible. Il ne fallait jamais venir le chatouiller sur son terrain !

— Non mais vous me prenez pour une tanche ?! Je vous en ficherais moi des fusions mentales ! Dès qu'on croise des aliens bizarres, c'est toujours la même chanson ! _Gnagnagna, capitaine, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois pratiquer une fusion mentale_. Non mais quoi, rien ne vous fait peur à vous !… Une limace géante, une machine à café en panne ? Et ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Une crêpe dentelle aux champignons ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous abstenir car c'est _à moi _de sauver l'équipage ici, capitaine compris ! Parce que c'est _moi _le médecin dans ce rafiot, moi, mwaaa, mwaaaaaarrrr !... Et c'est d'ailleurs _pour ça _que je sais que vous êtes vaguement imperméable en ce moment parce que JE fais ATTENTION à MES patients, et donc JE SAIS qu'avec le monumental Fonpurr-truc que vous vous trimballez, vous avez des boucliers mentaux suffisants pour vous en tirer un peu mieux que la moyenne ! Maintenant filez où je vous colle un hypo à l'eucalyptus qui vous incapacitera pendant trois jours !

— Mhh, inutile docteur, répondit l'autre d'un air pincé, au train où vous y allez, dans dix minutes, j'aurai perdu toutes mes capacités auditives, moi aussi…

Puis, dignement, l'Abyssin pivota sur lui-même et croqua dans la tunique de son supérieur toujours amorphe pour le traîner jusqu'à l'Infirmerie.

.°.

Quelques jours plus tard, le capitaine observait la manœuvre permettant le désarrimage du « Rocher », le vaisseau des sirènes qui, par un usage fort créatif du rayon tracteur, avait été poussé vigoureusement à distance en direction de la première planète aquatique qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Le commandeur Spot le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en ayant l'air d'être occupé à compléter la base de données de Catfleet, par saisie télépathique, devant l'écran, dont il tournait les pages en clignant les yeux grâce à un curseur optique.

— Vous êtes préoccupé, capitaine ? inféra-t-il de son silence.

— Non, non, M. Spot, répondit l'intéressé au bout d'une longue minute méditative. Je continue simplement à penser que nous avons perdu une opportunité de conquête. Comment pouvions-nous être sûrs que nos propres stratégies ne se seraient pas avérées efficaces pour les circonvenir, à la longue ?

— Très franchement, et même si j'admire votre opiniâtreté, à la seconde où un chat mettait une patte dans le hangar, il était perdu. Sans l'assistance de tout le personnel féminin, on aurait été dans la mélasse, capitaine [7]… Pendant votre propre période de… d'inconscience, l'ingénieur Scotch ayant fait une rechute a failli expulser la chambre anti-litière, ce qui nous aurait laissé immobilisés et à leur merci… Non, la seule action logique était de reprendre la mission. La colonie attendait l'allergène de toute urgence et maintenant le gaz lacrymogène contre les Romulions aventureux est prêt.

Le capitaine Quirk opina lentement en regardant l'espace d'un air songeur. Puis en confidence, il se rapprocha de son second pour demander :

— Et vous avez essayé de leur montrer votre ventre ? C'est imparable ça, d'habitude...

— Affirmatif.

— Et alors ? s'enquit-il en se penchant sur l'accoudoir avec intérêt.

— Et alors le Dr McToy m'a fait jurer de garder le silence à ce sujet… Donc vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, capitaine.

— Et si je vous enivrais au Cacolac ? [8]

— Vous pourriez essayer, capitaine, en effet, répondit-il en baissant le museau pour cacher ses canines qui pointaient. Mais tactiquement, je vous recommande d'éviter de me prévenir avant...

Le capitaine pouffa comme un gamin et soupira de contentement.

— Et bien, voilà matière à réflexion, commandeur, j'essaierai donc de vous surprendre… à la hauteur de vos attentes… Mais d'ici là, enseigne Sharkov, en avant toute !

.

GÉNÉRIQUE DE FIN

.

* * *

.°.

**Épilogue**

Journal personnel de bord du commandeur Zazzles : _L'amiral A. F. Fowler _[9] _s'étant déclaré catégoriquement contre notre programme de colonisation massive de l'appartement du Dr Cooper, le projet d'émission 'Les chatons dans l'espace' est de fait renvoyé dans les cartons, sine die... Je suis triste mais comme on dit chez les Zumains : vox femini, vox dei. Désolé, mon latin est rouillé. C'est le cœur lourd que les joueurs de notre MMORPG ont vu leur serveur démantelé et leurs ordres de mission les diriger vers de nouvelles affectations. Là tout de suite, j'aurais bien besoin de me remonter le moral qui est dans les coussinets._

Additif au journal de bord du commandeur Zazzles : _Mon nouvel esclave n'est pas si mal, on sent qu'il a envie de bien faire : il vient de m'installer sur ses genoux et d'allumer un « feel-good movie » : ça s'appelle Ratatouille… Zazzles, terminé._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

__Pour les plus vieux d'entre vous, le titre de la fic est bien une allusion aux célèbres "Cochons dans l'espaaaaace" du Muppet Show.__

__Cette fanfiction peut s'inscrire vaguement comme 3e volet de ma Kirkissée (l'Odyssée de Kirk). Après Les Amazones, le Cyclope : les Sirènes.__

_Si vous êtes très fan, et anglophone, vous n'aurez pas besoin des notes ci-dessous. Elles sont là parce que cet OS est publié par ailleurs sur un site généraliste où mes lecteurs habituels ne sont pas des connaisseurs (contrairement à vous)._

_.  
_

[1] Emprunt à la sitcom _The Big Bang Theory_. En saison 4, le personnage principal (Sheldon Cooper) a quelques chats qui l'aident à compenser sa rupture avec sa "petite-Amy". Sheldon étant un grand nerd insupportable qui adore les vieux_ Star Trek_ (entre autres_ Doctor Who_ et _Seigneur des Anneaux_…). Il n'est pas difficile de deviner où Oppenheimer est allé pêcher cette idée...

[2] Lecteurs non fans : le Bidule est une altération féline du "Tribule" officiel. Dans Star Trek, les Tribules sont de suaves petites bêtes poilues, sans queue ni tête, comme des hamsters tout ronds, sans pattes, sans yeux, qui se reproduisent à une vitesse effarante, mangent du blé (on ne sait pas trop avec quoi), et émettent un son agréable semblable à un ronronnement flûté.

[3] Shark : requin. Le Fugu est un poisson bien connu des asiatiques, délicieux mais qui doit être préparé avec le plus grand soin car il contient un venin foudroyant et fatal s'il est ingéré.

[4] Comme nous, les chats aiment se prélasser au soleil, cela permet de réguler leur température corporelle de chasseurs nocturnes mais aussi de mieux fixer leur vitamine D. Bref, c'est bon pour leur santé. Nota : chez l'humain, le soleil fixe aussi la vitamine D...

[5] De l'anglais "to mew" (prononcé miou) : miauler.

[6] Aux lecteurs peu familiarisés avec les Vulcains, allusion au _Pon farr_, qui est la "période d'accouplement" des Vulcains (en général, ils se marient à ce moment). Après la puberté, elle se produit tous les sept ans. Les Vulcains n'ont pas besoin de relations sexuelles en dehors de ces rares périodes. Pour les non-anglophones qui voudraient apprécier le jeu de mot, le verbe "to purr" signifie "ronronner".

[7] Très légère référence à Star Trek S2E8 (I, Mudd), épisode durant lequel un "rapport de situation" égrenait par trois fois "on est dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou".

[8] Référence interne à _Star Trek_ : le chocolat agirait sur les Vulcains comme un désinhibiteur similaire à l'alcool. Etant donné le contexte « chat », le Cacolac (vieille marque de lait chocolaté) m'a paru approprié. Ou du Nesquick ? L'une de mes bêtas me signale que le chocolat est toxique pour les chats. Mais qui a dit que l'alcool faisait du bien aux humains ?

[9] Amy Farrah Fowler, la petite-amie de Sheldon.


End file.
